


and they love to see you flying high (and they love to see you driving slow)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Early Queen (Band), Fear of Flying, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, you can read as slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John gets a little nervous before their first overseas flight. Brian sort of helps.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	and they love to see you flying high (and they love to see you driving slow)

**Author's Note:**

> My Prompt was Flight for this. We started Rocktober again, so I'm trying to think of the best way to post these - because I didn't know how well the big collection worked.

John wouldn’t say he is _prone_ to being dramatic. He might threaten Brian’s hair and guitar more than he would any other human, but in his defense _it’s Brian._ Except now as he is bouncing on his toes near the boarding gate he is seriously wondering why he chose to become superstitious at this exact moment and not 9,000 meters in the air – or even last week when he could research about planes.

“Nope,” he says before stepping out of the line and hurrying towards the nearest bathroom.

He hears discussion behind him, and he ducks into a tiny alcove next to some vending machines. John vaguely thinks about maybe buying something, but his stomach churns and he decides against it. The clicking of clogs can be heard, and he groans.

“You sound like a horse,” he opens his eyes to peer at Brian.

Brian tilts his head and startles himself with a yawn. John laughs at his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Never been in a plane before,” John says.

“Are you scared?”

“Wary.”

Brian blinks, “that’s different?”

“Scared would be me running away and refusing to get on, wary is reconsidering if I want to get on.”

Brian is clearly not awake because he blinks twice in confusion before shrugging, “what – why?”

“How many musicians have died in flights? Prime of their career.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re in the prime,” Brian looks up when their boarding number is called.

“Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, J.P Richardson,” John lifts his fingers, “Patsy Cline, Hawkshaw Hawkins, Otis Redding, Jim Reeves!”

Brian grabs his hand, and tugs his wrist, “we’ll be fine.”

“I’m telling you,” John murmurs, “it’s weird.”

“I guess it’s a strange coincidence, but musicians fly more, of course, the chances increase.”

“Brian?”

“Not helping?”

“Not much, no.”

Brian drags him back to the line where Roger has his arms crossed and Freddie is talking to the stewardess who is looking a little more than annoyed.

“Wait I haven’t decided if I’m getting on?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Under protest.”

“Noted.”

John narrows his eyes at Brian, “you haven’t convinced me that I’m not going to die.”

It’s dumb and irrational he knows, but now that he is thinking about the list, it seems odd that it was eight people that he could think of that all had such promising careers.

“I don’t know that we won’t.”

“Brian!”

He shrugs and rubs at a spot on his arm. He had been rubbing at it a lot recently, said something about dermatitis or a rash. John looks up at Roger who is paying more attention to how his suitcase rolls against the carpet.

“C’mon, it’s America! What’s the worst that could happen?”

John wrinkles his nose, “don’t be optimistic. It’s weird, also dying is the worst that could happen.”

“So, everything is better!”

“Brian please stop trying to be optimistic, I really am starting to think we’ve already boarded and crashed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please you leave your thoughts and comments below!!


End file.
